


Real Enough

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Questioning Reality, VRAU, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: After waking up from the VR Killing Game, Kokichi can't tell if he's real or not. (Oumasai)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month 2020





	Real Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Oops forgot to post this yesterday
> 
> This is for day 7 of Ouma Month, witht he prompt "Truth VS. Lies"

Kokichi rarely left his room for anything. Ever since the killing game ended, he had shut himself off from the others, trying hard to avoid them. The exception was Shuichi--that detective boy was horribly effective at worming his way into Kokichi’s heart and exposing him for what he really was, but in the end, Kokichi didn’t mind it too much. It was nice to have someone in his life that knew him well enough to see through the compulsive lies that dripped off of his tongue.

Yet when Kokichi found himself out of his room, just aiming to get some food and a drink of soda, he found himself stuck at the table. Staring at his food, staring at the soda, he hesitated to even touch it.

He thought about how the killing game was “all just a virtual reality” and no one was really dead.

How did he know that they weren’t still _in_ a virtual reality?

Kokichi continued to stare wide-eyed at his haphazard meal, and he felt frozen. Petrified. Unable to consider anything else other than the food in front of him being an illusion while he was really being given nutrients in some far off reality with an I.V., or whatever the real world would use for such a task.

Was the real world anything like he thought it was? Was it just the same, or was it far more advanced than the world he currently lived in? What kind of people existed in such a world? What if they weren’t human at all, but aliens toying with their lives like they were playing with dolls?

Kokichi swallowed, hands trembling, as his thoughts continued to spiral further and further into darker territories. He started staring at his hands.

Suddenly someone appeared beside him, and Kokichi yelped, startled and flinching away from whomever it was, but immediately relaxing when he saw Shuichi’s face.

“... Oh, Shuichi,” he breathed. He tried to laugh, and play off his response. “Geez! You scared the crap out of me! Have you no shame? What were you--”

Suddenly, Shuichi was sitting beside him, gently wrapping his arms around Kokichi’s shoulders. Kokichi blinked, mouth parted yet too surprised to react. Apparently the lack of response emboldened Shuichi, as he tightened his embrace and started rubbing Kokichi’s back.

Kokichi’s lips trembled, before he released a soft, wavering sigh and returned the hug. “Geez… Shuichi’s so needy, all the time… You’re lucky I love you, you know?”

“Mhmm…”

Shuichi barely responded, but he nuzzled his face into Kokichi’s shoulder. Slowly, but surely, Kokichi started to relax. 

He sighed, and snuggled him back.

After a minute of just holding one another, Shuichi finally muttered; “You don’t have to hide it when you’re not okay, you know. Not from me.”

Kokichi only buried his face into Shuichi’s shoulder. “... I know.” He knew what Shuichi wanted, but a part of him was afraid. What if his morbid thoughts dragged Shuichi down with him? What if he made _Shuichi_ question the reality they lived in? It wasn’t fair to do that to him.

Yet that gentle persistence and patience was eating away at his walls, and he started shaking. Who knew, the best way to see the truth in Kokichi’s heart was to say nothing at all.

He bit his bottom lip.

“I… I just…” He hesitated, swallowing dryly. “... What if this… this isn’t real? This world… the last one we were in was a virtual reality, right? Then--then who’s to say, this one isn’t real _either?_ What if…”

Kokichi trailed off, ashamed of himself for being so honest over such a cruel thought. Shuichi didn’t deserve that paranoia too, he didn’t--

“We are real,” Shuichi whispered, softly and warmly without missing a beat. Apparently, the darker thoughts didn’t reach him. “... I guess I can’t say that it’s not a possibility… but as we are, right now, this is real. It’s still _real,_ and _we_ are still real.”

Kokichi started to feel choked up, choking back a sob and a whimper, and holding back the tears in his eyes. His voice when quiet, and muffled; weak and fragile. “... I don’t want to lose you… Shuichi, I… I’m...”

The words wouldn’t come out, no matter how hard he tried to make them. It wasn’t like they weren’t _true,_ he did love Shuichi in a way he never thought he could love anyone--but the honesty was what was holding him back. He started clinging onto the fabric of Shuichi’s shirt, whimpering.

“... I know,” Shuichi affirmed, rubbing circles into Kokichi’s back. “I know. And this… what we have, it’s all real. _We’re_ real.”

The reassurance only broke down Kokichi’s walls further, and he couldn’t choke back the sob this time. In response, Shuichi had moved closer, gently petting Kokichi’s hair and rubbing his back. Kokichi couldn’t stop shaking.

He was so terrified that it _wasn’t_ real, that it was all a dream--but maybe, even if it was, he could still enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
